The Student Council Is More Bizarre Than I Expected It To Be
by DaivaTheFilthyCasual
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman doesn't usually concern himself with matters like the Student Council President election. However, he has found himself as a nominated candidate for the election due to a certain girl's ploy. Despite the grim situation, he has found himself in. The former president herself has agreed to help him overcome the obstacles that he may face in the future.
1. Sagami's Ploy

Regret.

Something I haven't felt for a long time. It's a normal emotion for a lot of people to feel. But it was a strange one for me, mainly because I don't have a reason to feel it for a long time.

What caused it still lingers in my mind. It was their faces. Yuigahama's and Yukinoshita's faces to be exact.

Their faces when I confessed to Ebina.

It was a little bit weird how I am the one that got hurt yet they're the ones that feel the pain. I am perfectly fine with being hurt like that. I am simply used to it.

But to them, it's an entirely different thing.

It was as if they had just witnessed something disturbing or horrifying.

I suppose that just shows how much they value me. As embarrassing as it is to say, I suppose you could call us "friends" at this point.

But, what's done is done. No point in thinking about past mistakes.

Anyway, let's-

*thud*

I suddenly feel something hit my forehead.

"Oww."

I let out a yelp as I frantically try to cover my forehead.

"What was that for?"

I try to communicate with the perpetrator. It was none other than my cute little sister.

"Geez, Onii-chan. That's what you get for ignoring me."

She said while pouting.

"Right...What were you asking again?"

"I was asking if something happened recently."

I was surprised for a moment there.

My sister sure is sharp.

"No. Nothing happened. You're worrying over nothing. In fact, life's so boring that watching a wall is more eventful than my life right now."

I said as I am trying to reassure her.

"You know Onii-chan. You're always prone to say stupid things. But you will say even more stupid things when something happens. So tell me, tell me about all the juicy details. Your cute little sister will be here to listen to all of your worries."

She said arrogantly.

She's starting to sound really annoying. I am starting to get really tired and sick of her. I don't need Komachi acting all high and mighty in front of me.

Without a clear mind filled with anger and annoyance, I opened my mouth.

"You know Komachi, You're being really annoying right now. Would you shut up for a moment?"

I said with a high tone.

Komachi was shocked at what I just said. She was gasping in disbelieve.

She immediately got up from her seat, picked up her bag and opened the door.

While exiting the house, she yells at me with an obnoxiously loud tone.

"I am going to school, I also won't be back tonight. So, you can buy your own dinner for tonight."

I was too busy eating my breakfast to care.

What a way to start a day.

* * *

After finishing my breakfast, I went to school by my bike.

As I arrived, I parked my bike and went for the main building. I walked past a few students. They paid no mind to me and vice-versa.

As I was going to enter my class, something caught my interest. It was a group of students in my peripheral vision.

They were surrounding the bulletin board, talking about the student council president election.

"How stupid."

I muttered under my breath.

Student council elections are no more than a joke.

It's more or less a glorified popularity contest. It's rare for people with actual talent to win an election. What you require the most to win an election, are good-looks, wealth, and popularity. If you at least have one of the aforementioned qualities, you're fine.

Or in some rare cases, the position of the student council president is even used as a way to bully someone. Basically, the bullies would vote for the victim to be nominated as a president. Hoping, that the victim would be elected and fail as one. And thus granting the victim the spotlight for negative reasons.

However, that's rare nowadays.

Since some responsible people still apply for the position, and so, prevent such people from actually getting the position. And also, you could just decline the position if you're nominated and foil the bullies plan. So, it's not that big of a deal for someone that knows how to avoid it. But, there are some unfortunate people out there that fall into their trap.

And then, the bell signaling first period rings.

Crap, I spent too much time thinking about it.

As I looked at the direction of the group of people, I found that they had already vanished. I had a sudden urge to see who decided to run for the election.

But decided that I could just see it after school or at lunch.

I spent the class mostly sleeping until lunch. When lunch came, I was going to check the bulletin board.

Until I realized that everyone was staring at me.

They were glancing and talking about me.

I wonder what they're talking about. It's probably a rumor about something stupid that I didn't do. Whatever, it's not that important.

I continue getting up from my seat and make my way out of the class, towards the bulletin board. I was going to check on who's running for the position. But, once again, my plan was foiled by people blocking the bulletin board.

Curse you all!

But, this is unusual. Normally there won't be these many people checking out the candidates, nominated for the president's position. Are the people running for it that interesting?

It's probably Hayama or someone popular.

Whatever, there's still after school.

After that, I went to my usual lunch spot near the parking lot. I was enjoying my peace there. Until a certain voice disturbs my peace.

"Is everything going as planned?"

A girl said with a malicious, yet innocent voice.

Her voice seems familiar.

Where have I heard this evil bitch's voice before?

And then I remembered.

It was that bitch, Sagami.

And here I thought she had finally grown.

She may have grown a little and seemed to change for the better after the cultural festival, however, it seems that it was all a ploy to fool everyone and cover-up something sinister.

I suppose it was wrong for me to assume that she is capable of growing out of her black and wicked heart.

Anyway, let's eavesdrop further.

"Yes, Sagami. Everything is going according to plan."

The other girl said with a malicious tone as well.

What's with the hilariously clichéd tones?

It's almost like they are some antagonist from a clichéd shounen anime.

Sagami speaks out once again.

The next thing that came out from her mouth, surprised and intrigued me.

"That's wonderful. I am going after you Hachiman! You'll pay for what you've done!"

She yells maniacally.

The nerve of this bitch!

I helped her at the cultural festival, and this is how she repays me?

Talk about ungrateful.

And the way she laughs, it's simply weird to describe. It would be hilarious to describe but I could sense hate. No, hate wouldn't be the right word.

Obsession. Obsession would fit better.

And this plan of her's. It's probably something stupid. It's not like she's capable of anything harmful. She's too incompetent for that.

Anyway, after that little event, they left and I enjoyed the rest of lunch eating in peace.

After lunch ended, I went back to my class.

Class went as usual and I slept until after school.

As I was going to exit the classroom, I noticed that Yuigahama was trying to go to my seat. Her face was grim. It's almost like she was bearing a terrible news.

But, unfortunately, before she could reach her destination, her clique stopped her by trying to chat with her about something.

I decided that it could wait and headed out from the classroom.

I suddenly remembered something.

The bulletin board.

Right, I was trying to see who's running for the president's position right?

Anyway, I went to the bulletin board. I was not prepared for the news on that board. The news that changed my life in high school.

"Let's see the retards that volunteered."

I mumble under my breath.

I held my breath as soon as I noticed the name there.

"Hikigaya Hachiman".

As soon as I saw the name there, I immediately felt confused and enraged.

"Wha-what? What kind of sick joke is this? Why the fuck is it me anyway? I don't remember doing something that would cause this to happen."

I muttered under my breath while frantically searching for the answer in my head.

After thinking about it for a while, I found my answer.

Based on my classmates and Sagami's behavior, it would make sense.

The culprit was...

Sagami Minami.

I decided to go home and skip the club since I am still enraged by that "little mischief" she caused.

The last thing I need is to worsen my relationship with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita by lashing out on them.

But, before I could make my way towards the exit, someone calls out to me.

"Hikigaya-kun! Wait for a moment."

She yells while running down the hallway.

I immediately cease my movements and turn my attention towards her.

When she reached me, she is breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath.

I don't actually remember who she is.

Oh, wait, actually I do.

She's the former student council president.

Shiromeguri Meguri.

What business does she have with me?

Maybe it's because of my nomination for that position?

That has to be it.

After regaining her breath and composure, she speaks up.

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun. We need to have a little conversation with someone. Do you mind coming with me?"

She asks politely with her everlasting and cheerful smile.

Who is this other person?

It's probably the other candidate asking me to resign, seeing how I have no actual chance of winning this glorified popularity contest.

Let's just get along for now.

"Okay, where should we go? And where's the other person?"

I asked her while looking confused.

"The other person is already in the cafe near the school. Do you mind if we went there?"

"No, I don't mind. Should we go now?"

I replied seriously.

"Yes, we should go now."

* * *

 **Hello! It's been a while, isn't it?**

 **Anyway, I am back with another (hopefully) great fanfic.**

 **This one is way more ambitious than the previous one I have done.**

 **However, I have learned much these past few weeks and hopefully with the help of my new beta reader which is Betrayed Dreams.**

 **I would be able to deliver an amazing and wonderful fanfic for you readers to enjoy.**

 **But, as usual, I still suck at making summaries.**

 **I am entering my third year in middle school right now, and because of that, I, unfortunately, may only be able to update it once a month or something.**

 **And did you guys notice anything new with the character tag?**

 **Well, they finally did it. They finally added Meguri.**

 **It took me five or six e-mails because I thought I send it to the wrong address or something. (Yes, that actually happens to me at one time).**

 **And also, I may be slacking off watching tons and tons of Choroi to blow off some steam.**

 **If you don't know what Choroi is. It's basically a radio show hosted by Sayuri Yahagi and Sakura Ayane.**

 **It's a freaking hilarious show and I recommend you to watch it. If you have trouble with Japanese language, you could find some of the segments on youtube with English subtitles.**

 **Anyway, Enough with the sponsor. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next!**

 **Daiva.**

 **Signing out.**


	2. Shiromeguri's Request

After walking to the cafe for a minute or two, we finally arrived at our destination.

Despite being so close to the school, this cafe isn't very popular with the students since its outlook and menu are very bland. It has decent food and a quiet atmosphere though, therefore, I sometimes spend my spare time here.

There are only a few people inside.

There's a guy in a business suit working on his laptop, a middle-aged woman sitting alone while occasionally sipping her coffee. And lastly, a girl wearing our school uniform.

She looks pretty young, maybe she's a first-year?

Probably, yeah.

She has brown hair and her eyes are brown too. She's sitting on the seat by the window while using her phone. It seems that she's waiting for someone.

As I continue to ponder, I noticed that Shiromeguri has already left my side and gone to the other girl's seat.

She was also surprised when she noticed that I wasn't actually following her and instead, was only standing by the cafe's entrance.

And then, she signaled me to come there as well, with hand-gestures. After a sigh, I came to her. She sat beside the girl and I followed her by sitting opposite to them.

The girl noticed us and immediately spoke up, "Hello, Shiromeguri-senpai! Thank you for coming! And this is...?" She asked Shiromeguri while trying to act overly cute. However, she immediately looked confused when she noticed me.

It seems that she's a little bit slow in the head.

"I am Hikigaya Hachiman. One of the candidates for the election." I explained to her.

"Yes, he's one of the candidates for the election." Shiromeguri repeated my statement.

"Ah, I see. I get it now. By the way, I am Isshiki Iroha, also one of the candidates. Nice to meet you!" She said while trying to look energetic and airheaded.

Shiromeguri didn't notice her obviously fake acts, however, I did. Well, to be fair, Shiromeguri is actually an airhead. So it's not strange that she wouldn't notice.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted my thoughts, "Hikigaya-kun? Are you there?" Shiromeguri asked while grabbing my hand.

My internal defense protocols immediately activated and I released my hand from her grasp with haste.

I swear to God, this girl has no common sense! I know that she means well, but can she not grab my hand so suddenly like that?

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"She asked me with sad puppy-like eyes.

Great, I feel bad for doing that to her now.

"No, It's fine Shiromeguri-san. Just don't do anything sudden like that." I said as I tried to cheer her up.

"Ah, ok. Hikigaya-kun." She said while beaming cheerfully

I responded by only heaving a heavy sigh.

Suddenly, a voice suddenly emerged.

"Umm, excuse me? Are you guys dating or something?" Isshiki asked the both of us absent-mindedly.

That question immediately made both of us blush.

"O-Of course not!" I denied frantically.

"Yeah, that's right!" Shiromeguri added.

"Hmm, is that so." Isshiki said while grinning.

And then, Shiromeguri spoke up. "Anyway, we have wasted enough time already. How about we order some drinks first?"

"Sure, I don't mind." I replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sure senpai." Isshiki also replied.

And then, Shiromeguri signaled the waiter to come to our table with her hand gestures.

The waiter nodded and came towards our table. After we ordered our drinks, Shiromeguri started the meeting.

"So, Hikigaya-kun. The reason I invited you here, is because of Isshiki's strange circumstances."

Strange circumstances? Interesting, let's see what she has to say.

"Strange circumstances? Please elaborate." I demanded politely.

"Basically, a group of people voted for her nomination without her approval."

"Are you serious?" I asked her with a serious face.

I was surprised at that. I didn't think the same thing could also have happened to her. The odds of that happening to the both of us are very low. It's probably just a coincidence though.

"Yes, Hikigaya-kun. And because of that, we would like you to win the election." Shiromeguri explained further.

Well, shit. Since it has come to this now, I need to explain myself and hopefully, they'll understand.

"Hold on, this might be hard to believe, but the same thing also happened to me." I explained.

Both of them looked surprised.

"Are you saying that someone also voted for your nomination without your approval? Do you know who it is?" Shiromeguri asked with a worried face.

"Yes, I am aware of the culprit. Her name is Sagami Minami." After answering Shiromeguri's question, I turned to Isshiki, "Are you perhaps familiar with that name Isshiki-san?" I asked her in return.

"No, I don't remember anyone with that name to be honest. I think it's a totally different set of people who set us up. I don't exactly know who it is, but I am certain that the ones who voted for me are my jealous classmates. And I don't think this Sagami person is one of my classmates." She explained nonchalantly.

Well, I think she has a point. Maybe this is just a coincidence after all.

"Since I am also nominated by someone as a prank, I'll have to also refuse winning this election. At the very least, I have no intention to get the student council president position." I said to both of them in a serious tone.

"And then, what about me? Who would take the student council president position?" Isshiki asked both me and Shiromeguri frantically.

"To be frank with you, I don't care. If you want to take the position, then go ahead. If you don't want to, then that's also okay. The school might do a re-election, however, that's not my or your problem. We could very well, stay out of it." I explained frankly to Isshiki, in an attempt to calm her down.

"Ah, I see. That's a relief. Anyway, since we're done. I need to go home. Good bye Senpais!" After saying that, Isshiki headed out from the cafe hastily.

When she was about to head out, Shiromeguri was about to prevent her from leaving. But she changed her mind at the last second.

Now, the atmosphere was quiet once again.

After that, my attention shift towards Shiromeguri. She has a worried look on her face. She's been quiet for a while now.

"Hey...Hikigaya-kun. Won't you reconsider taking the position? I personally think that you might be perfect for the job." She tried to sweet-talk me into reconsidering my decision.

"No, I have already made my decision Shiromeguri-san. Again, I have no intention to take the position." I declared with determination.

"Please...Won't you reconsider it? I promise it would be a lot of fun! You can have fun and-" She trailed off while trying to appeal to me. She is clearly getting desperate here.

"No, it's futile Shiromeguri-san." I said to her sternly.

Why is she so desperate? I don't get it. Is the student council that important to her?

Unable to find the answer, I decided to ask her instead, "Why are you so desperate? Why is the student council so important to you?" I questioned her with fresh curiosity.

"It's a...It's a very special place for me. I know it might seem silly to you, but it was very important for me. People always dismissed the student council as a waste of time. They prefer using their time to go to the arcade or watch some movies. However, I personally prefer to dedicate myself to the student council's work. And also, working as the student council isn't as boring as you might think. Yes, there are times when we have to do student council's duties. But, we can still have fun while fulfilling our duties. Once again, it's a very important place for me. And I want you to help me protect it." She explained to me while I listened to her closely.

I understand now.

She's obsessed with the student council. I can relate to her in a way. However, I don't understand what she meant by helping her protecting it. Protecting it from what exactly?

"What do you mean by protecting it Shiromeguri-san?" I asked her while looking confused.

"I see that you're not aware of this information Hikigaya-kun. I suppose that's understandable since it's not public information. Anyway, what I am referring to is that, if all the nominated candidates for the student council president has resigned or have been deemed unable to take the position, then the student council will become inactive until the next election." She explained patiently.

Are you serious? That can actually happen? But, what about the re-election?

"What about the re-election? Is there no re-election?" I asked her frantically.

"Yes, there is a re-election. However, don't you think that anyone that wanted the position would have applied for it already?" She asked me with a sad smile.

"Yeah, you're right." I admitted sullenly

She's right. Everyone that wanted the position would have applied for it already. It's the cold, cruel truth.

However, even if I accepted the situation. I am not sure if I can handle it, to be honest.

"So, Hikigaya-kun, since you understand the situation now. Can I make a request for you to protect the student council? And of course, I would be helping you when I can." She asked me with determination in her eyes.

Should I accept her request? If I accepted her request, then I wouldn't have time for the service club anymore.

My relationship with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita would be strained even further. I don't think that I am even qualified for the position.

Can I handle the responsibilities and pressure? Well, she did say that she is going to help.

A big part of me told me that I should decline.

However, a small part of me told me that I should accept. She reminded me of how I wanted to protect the service club.

We're similar in a sense.

After a whole minute passed, I finally made my decision. "I accept your request." I declared. This is my answer to her request.

She immediately got up from her seat and hugs me.

"Ah, thank you Hikigaya-kun! Thank you so much for doing this! I love you!" She yelled while still holding me.

Everyone at the cafe was surprised at first but disregarded it shortly after.

I was also surprised at her sudden confession, "Oh yeah, sure. You were joking right?" I asked her awkwardly.

"What?" She asked back at me, dumbfounded. "Oh...Yeah, totally." She immediately realizes what she just said and blushes.

Damn it, so much for my confidence.

"But seriously, thank you." She replied with the most dazzling smile I have ever seen.

Damn it! She's too cute! I mean she's pretty cute in the first place. But, seeing her like this, makes my heart skip a beat.

No! Don't fall into her womanly charm! That's right. There's only one person that's supposed to make my heart skip a beat like this.

Of course, it's the one and only, Totsuka. I won't cheat on Totsuka! I vowed to myself.

"Hikigaya-kun...Are you there?" Shiromeguri's voice immediately interfered with my thoughts once again.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I mumbled apologetically.

"Geez, you should listen to people when they're talking, okay?" She scolded me with a motherly tone.

"Yes, I am sorry." I responded to her.

Wait, why am I apologizing?

How did she make me do that? Does Shiromeguri have mind-control abilities? Yeah right.

"Geez, there you go again. If you're going to keep being like that, then I'll get mad at you." She scolded me once again.

"Yes, please forgive me." I apologized to her instantly, once again.

I can only gasp in my head.

She might not realize this but, she has the power to affect others around her with her cuteness. And the most shocking thing is that my loner skills, that I have spent years perfecting to resist a girl's charm, have been broken by her.

Shiromeguri Meguri truly is a terrifying person.

After we finished our drinks, we headed out from the cafe.

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun. Good bye." She waved at me while smiling brightly.

"Bye." I waved back at her without even realizing it.

I decided to pay no mind to my weird behavior. Eventually, she disappeared from my view.

This has been a long day. I wonder if I would regret that decision later on.

Well, let's just hope I didn't fuck this up.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello! I am back with another chapter once again!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I want to point out some things about the last chapter's reviews, Sagami calling Hikigaya "Hachiman" is deliberate. The reason for that will be revealed later in the story. On the other hand, Hachiman calling Hayama "Hayato" is a mistake on my part. I wrote "Hayato" instead of "Hayama" for some reason.**

 **And also, thank you for the suggestion about my format. I'll try to fix and make it better for the future.**

 **As for the name of my fanfic, I sincerely apologize to the author of the fanfic that has a similar name to mine. I am sorry if I offended you in any way by using your fanfic's name. I didn't mean to do that. As for my fanfic's current name, I know it's neither the classiest nor the most awesome name ever existed. But it will have to do for now. At least, until I came up with a better name for it.**

 **I want to say thank you for the people that have supported this fanfic in the form of following, favoriting or even reviewing this fanfic. Those mean a lot to me. Thank you.**

 **Now that the heavy stuff is out of the way, I want to share some information regarding the future of this fanfic.**

 **I originally thought that I would need a whole month to finish this chapter. Fortunately, my third-year in middle school isn't actually as hectic as I would expect. Despite my classmates complaining about the sheer amount of homework and extremely hard daily test, I am actually doing kinda fine and don't need to panic as much as my classmates. Most of the subjects are pretty easy, to be honest. Except for math, I am really bad at it and I hate it with a passion. However, despite me doing fine right now. I can't say the same after new year. In my second semester which is right after new year, I will be bombarded with a ridiculous amount of both school test and national test. These tests are really important. And so, I might not be able to update for a few months. Don't worry though, I won't abandon this fanfic. I just need some time really.**

 **Anyway, Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review so that I could always continue to improve the quality of my fanfic. Reviews in any form are always appreciated.**

 **Daiva.**

 **Signing out.**


	3. The Promise

"I want you to help me protect it"

Her words echoed endlessly in my mind. Normally, I wouldn't accept or even think about accepting such a request. However, her intentions managed to convince me. She reminded me of how attached and fond I was with the service club. She held the student council dearly, the same could be said for me with the service club. So, we're similar in a sense. Both of us, have something we want to protect. The difference is that she needed my help. That's why I want to help her.

But, there's something that felt amiss about her intentions to protect the student council. That couldn't be all the reason.

And then, my alarm immediately buzzed. I lazily stopped the alarm and dragged my body downstairs. When I reached downstairs, I was greeted coldly by my sister.

"Morning." She greeted me with a tone of annoyance and hostility.

"Morning" I greeted her casually.

I probably should have said sorry to her. However, I have a lot of stuff going on right now. And so, I'll apologize to her later instead.

I said goodbye to her and went to school by riding my bicycle. On the way, however, I met a certain former student council president with her bike, cycling towards the school.

"Hikigaya-kun!"

I was planning on ignoring her and making my way to school. However, she called out to me first by waving at me, which surprised me to a point, that I almost fell off my bicycle.

"W-what is it Shiromeguri-san?" I immediately asked while trying to maintain my balance.

"Sorry, Hikigaya-kun. I didn't mean to surprise you. I simply wanted to say good morning." She told me while looking sad with her puppy eyes out.

Tch, she is just too cute. How could someone ever gets mad at her?

"Hikigaya-kun. You're not paying attention again aren't you?" She asked me while pouting and stopped me from monologuing in my head.

"Ah yes, what is it?"

"You shouldn't doze off when someone is talking to you." She scolded me with her motherly tone.

"Ah yes, sorry, I'll keep that in mind."

I did it again, didn't I?

I always seem to be very passive when talking to her. Whatever, it's not that severe anyway. Atleast not yet. Thinking about it, maybe I should ask her about that. It's not the best time to ask but a chance to meet her is very rare.

"Shiromeguri-san. Can I ask you a question?" I asked her with a questioning look in my eyes.

"Sure, what do you want to know Hikigaya-kun?" She asked me gently, in return.

"Are you telling me all the reasons that you have for your request? It's not like the student council would be closed forever, right?" I asked her carefully while still trying to be polite.

Her expression turned grim. She looked away into the distance for a while. She didn't say anything at all. The atmosphere became very quiet.

After a while, she turned to me and said, "You're very perceptive to notice that Hikigaya-kun. Yes, you're correct. That's not all the reasons, I have. I don't normally tell this to other people but since you'll be a part of the student council, I suppose it's fine. Firstly, what's your first impression of the student council's members?" She asked me with a sad and lonesome smile on her face.

"They seem pretty normal...I guess?" I answered awkwardly.

"Normal? Hahaha...I suppose they do look pretty normal huh?" She said that while letting out a dry chuckle. Something, I never saw her doing before.

"Are you saying that the student council members are...unique to say the least?"

"I suppose you could call them unique, yeah. Those guys aren't exactly what they appear to be. They're just maintaining a façade in front of most people. Well, I wouldn't blame them though. They had a pretty rough time themselves because of their unique and peculiar traits. So basically, the student council is like a sanctuary for them. A place where they can socialize with each other freely without others judging them." She said to me with a forlorn smile on her face.

"I see..."

"Well, now that you've understood, I need to go ahead to take care of some things. Good bye!" She told me with her usual cheerful voice and went ahead of me while still waving at me.

That was unexpected. I couldn't imagine those people being weirdos. Well, I'll see their supposed "weirdness" with my own eyes, later I suppose.

By the time I finished my monologue, she had already disappeared from my view. I decided to speed up my pace to prevent myself from getting late.

When I arrived at my school, I parked my bicycle and went inside. As I was walking down the hallway toward my classroom, I noticed that everyone was looking at me. Actually, staring at me would be a better description.

Those stares weren't one's of admiration or encouragement. They were one's of resentment and pity. I was going to activate my stealth ability, but unfortunately, it wouldn't work, since they were already fixing their attention on me.

I could even hear some of them badmouthing me. Two of them were first-years. They are pretty close, so I could hear what they were saying.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who wants to be the student council president? It's ridiculous how someone so disgusting and unpopular wants to be the president."

"I know right. The president should be someone popular and handsome like Hayama."

"I totally agree, I would have voted for him without a doubt."

"I feel pity for that guy though. He is definitely going to fail as one of the worst presidents of all time."

"I know right, there's no way he could succeed."

They're right to some degree.

I might fail as the president. But I don't think it would be that bad since I'll have Shiromeguri on my side. She should be able to teach me the basics. I don't think I will accomplish anything amazing or legendary, though.

And so, I'll just relax and do my work properly without putting too much effort into it. That way, I could take it easy and nobody could complain about it.

It's a fool-proof plan.

After ignoring their malicious stares and making my way to my classroom, I immediately sat down. Just like in the hallway, stares and whispers directed at me filled the classroom. I planned to ignore them and wait for the lessons to start. After the lessons started, however, I slept through the entire class as usual.

Lunch went as usual. I went to my sacred eating place near the parking lot and started eating my food in peace. Fortunately for me, there were no signs of Sagami and her pawns. That bitch's voice would have certainly ruined my peace.

After school, I'll have to explain some things to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. This was probably not going to end well. It's almost a given that they won't take it well.

And then the bell signaling the end of lunch break rang. I returned to my class and went on with class as usual.

After school, when I was about to leave from my class, Yuigahama approached me. She pulled my hand and dragged me outside.

"Hikki...Are the rumors true?" She asked with a sad expression on her face.

"I'll explain everything in the club room. You'll have to wait till then." I said to her with a serious look on my face.

"Okay." She responded bashfully.

After that, both of us immediately departed for the club room. We didn't say anything to each other on the way. It was total silence.

After we arrived, I opened the door and took my seat. Yuigahama also sat down as well. After the two of us had taken our respective seats, Yukinoshita, who was still reading a book, closed her book and greeted us.

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun and Yuigahama-san." She greeted us with her usual formal tone. However, there was something unusual about her tone. Her tone suggests that she's troubled about something.

"Yahallo Yukinon!" Yuigahama greeted her back while trying to be as cheerful as she could be. However, her attempts was futile, since Yukinoshita isn't that dense.

"Yo." I greeted her casually, trying to keep the mood, not to be too gloomy.

"Hikigaya-kun...There's something we need to discuss." Yukinoshita turned to me and spoke.

"Yes, I presume this is about the rumors of me being the student council president? If so, then yes. The rumor is true." I declared to her with a serious expression and tone.

Yukinoshita was rendered speechless and Yuigahama was left trembling. After a minute, Yukinoshita spoke up.

"Why did you run for presidency? That's very unlike you, Hikigaya-kun. Will you tell me the whole story?" She asked me while trying to keep herself calm.

"It was because of a request from the former president. Originally, someone nominated me for the position without my consent. It seems that the same thing also happened with the other candidate as well. After I explained to her about the situation and that we don't necessarily have to concern ourselves with matters like this, she immediately left to cancel her nomination. The position is something that I didn't desire or want, and because of that, I was also going to resign. However, Shiromeguri managed to convince me into accepting her request. Are you aware of what will happen if there's no student council president?" I explained and questioned her carefully while trying to keep my calm.

"Yes. If I am not mistaken, if all nominated candidates for the student council president have resigned or deemed unable to take the position, then the student council will become inactive until the next election. I assume that Shiromeguri-san would like you to prevent this from happening?"

"Yes, that's correct." I answered with a clear tone. I wasn't surprised that she knew about this. As expected of Yukinoshita Yukino.

"And why is the student council so important to her? Do you know about that Hikigaya-kun?" She asked me with newfound curiosity in her voice.

"It's because she holds the student council dearly. She is very much attached to it. There is one other important reason. However, I am sorry to say this but I can't tell you guys about it."

"It's okay. We understand Hikki. But...you joining the student council would mean that you wouldn't be in this club any longer, right? Don't you think the service club is more important?" Yuigahama interrupted while looking desperate.

"That's right Hikigaya-kun. Don't you think our club is more important than her request?" Yukinoshita scolded me as well, reinforcing Yuigahama's statement.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. Therefore, I plan to not put any additional effort to the student council than needed. Basically, take things easy. The service club is more important after all." I reassured them while letting out a small smile.

Their serious and sad looking faces immediately turned to relief.

And then, Yuigahama hold out her little finger.

"Promise me! That you'll treasure our bond more than anything else ." She said while looking at me straight in the eye.

It seems that she wanted to do a totally harmless pact with me which was a pinky swear. What are you, a kid? Despite my reluctance, I still did the pinky swear with her.

Let's hope that I can keep this one.

"I promise."

* * *

"Good bye Hikki!"

"Farewell, Hikigaya-kun."

Both of them waved at me while walking further into the distance. Eventually, their figures disappeared from my sight.

And now, it's time to go home.

Or at least that's what I was planning on doing. Until a certain conceited demoness appeared, to drag me into the depths of hell and satisfy her everlasting boredom.

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun." Her beautiful voice is like a chant of curses to my ears.

This is definitely not going to end well.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello! It's been a while isn't it?**

 **I am sorry for the late update. Things have been extremely hectic these few weeks.**

 **With Independence day coming up, I have a lot of things to prepare for the festival.**

 **And of course, People on my class didn't helped at all. I'll have to take responsibility as the class representative again. And the amount of work school gave us also didn't helped at all.**

 **Since I am done whining on the internet, let's reply to some of the reviews.**

 **Calvados: I totally meant to do that. And also, looks like you're right.**

 **hikigaya: No, he accepted it because he could also relate to her. And also, he already has a plan on how to work out the request and still maintain his relationships with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. So, he is still thinking clearly to a degree.**

 **I am sorry if changing the story's name inconvenience you in any way. I simply found a better name for it. I promise I won't change it again.**

 **And for the others, I would like to say thank you for the supportive and encouraging words. And also, thank you for the people that followed and favorited this story. Those meant a lot for me.**

 **I'll uncover the "unique" traits, the student council members would have on the next chapter. So I hope you guys look forward to it!**

 **Daiva.**

 **Signing out.**


End file.
